BOM44: Kończ waść
- To naprawdę twój ojciec? - spytała Werna zanim doszło do bliższego rodzinnego spotkania - A czy on wygląda jak ktoś ze mną spokrewniony? - rzuciła sarkastycznie Tara Werna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, potem na rywala. Znowu na przyjaciółkę, aby ponownie obejrzeć czterorękiego, humanoidalnego rywala. - No nie, ale te skrzydła, które właśnie mu rosną na plecach wyglądają zupełnie jak Twoje, że nie wspomnę o tych piórach, które także się u niego pojawiają Hektonoid z prędkością lekko przewyższającą szybkość Tary, uderzył na przeciwniczki powalając je bez większych problemów. Tara szybko się podniosła i wzbiła się w przestworza. Szary bakugan zrobił to samo. Werna 4 000G Tara 14 000G Hektonoid 19 000G - To było niezłe, przyznaję - Tara odwróciła kierunek lotu i kopnęła przeciwnika w głowę z wielką siłą. Ten jednak utrzymywał się niewzruszony - Ale chwilowa strata kilku punktów to nic - Mnie punkty nie obchodzą - przeciwnik ruszył do ataku. Tara unikała jego ciosów przepełnionych furią... i siłą, jak tylko mogła, jednakże rywal był lekko szybszy, bardzo silny i przebiegły, potrafił wykorzystać jej drobne błędy - Ani walka na pieniądze Nagle nadleciał pocisk Werny, który trafił Hektonoida bez najmniejszego problemu. Pomimo tego, że bakugan spostrzegł atak, nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Gdy chmura, po ogniu, który uderzył opadła, rywal wciąż tam był. - Słaby manewr - powiedział po czym obrzucił Tarę grymasem na twarzy Werna 9 000G Tara 14 000G Hektonoid 38 000G - Co jest? - Maja spojrzała do BakuKompa - Dlaczego jego moc urosła? I dlaczego Ardamir nie używa żadnych supermocy? Gapi się tylko na walkę z tym swoim uśmiechem... No w sumie nie wiem jakby miał się nie uśmiechac jako szkielet, ale na pewno jest zadowolony - Masz jakiś pomysł co z nim zrobić? - spytała Alex - Najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć dlaczego Hektonoid osłabia Wernę i Tarę, samemu się wzmacniając bez używania supermocy Bakugany dziewczyn spróbowały zaatakować Hektonoida, lecz ten zablokował ich ręce, a następnie zaczął wirować i rzucił nimi w stronę ziemi. Wylądowały gładko, jednak uderzył w nie błyskawicznie lecący, wirujący Hektonoid. Wiele jego piór posypało się. Tara wstając, wzięła jedno do ręki. - Te... te pióra - zacięła się - Przecież powiedziałem ci, że jestem twoim ojcem - parsknął Hektonoid Bakugan ventusa ścisnął pióro. Spojrzawszy na rywala, szepnęła kilkakrotnie "Nie, nie może być". Usiadła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w zielone jak jej pióro. Werna wyszła przed przyjaciółkę. - Skoro jesteś jej ojcem, to czemu z taką furią ją atakujesz? - spytała z wyrzutem - Nie widziałam jeszcze kogoś, kto by tak traktował córkę - Zamilcz, bo twoja wiedza nie daje ci przyzwolenia, aby się wypowiadać przede mną - syknął Hektonoid znajdując się błyskawicznie przy bakuganie czystej. Złapał Wernę jedną ręką za szyję i bez problemu uniósł w górę. - Nie masz prawa zwracać się w ten sposób do Werny - zdenerwowała się Tara rzucając w stronę czterorękiego. Uderzyła go z całych sił w klatkę piersiową. Skutek był zupełnie inny niż według zamierzeń, rywal nawet nie drgnął. - Razem - krzyknęły wspólnie dziewczyny jednocześnie aktywując supermoce - Styl Tanaki, Deszcz Piorunów - Tornado Wiru Hektonoid zobaczywszy używanie supermocy, od razu wytworzył w jednej z rąk złotą, prześwitującą tarczę z energii. Uderzył nią Wernę w twarz i odrzucił ją. Za chwilę został uderzony przez Tarę. Odszedł na trzy kroki. Zaśmiał się. - Moja córka! Werna 9 000G Tara 33 000G Hektonoid 19 000G - Bardzo piękne uderzenie mały ventusie - wzruszył się szary bakugan - Nie nazywaj mnie córką! - krzyknęła Tara ponownie nacierając na Hektonoida. Jednak tym razem uchylił się i atak Tary nic nie zrobił. Rywal uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Otoczyła go nagle fioletowa energia. Po chwili jego poziom mocy strasznie wzrósł. Werna 9 000G Tara 33 000G Hektonoid 61 000G - Co to kurde ma być?! - zamyślił się Pit obserwujący walkę - Ardamir nie używa żadnej supermocy, jak więc ciągle zdobywa punkty? - Trzeba zmniejszyć jego poziom - oznajmiła Maja wyjmując kolejną kartę. Tara wiedziała co robić - Kula Dźwięków, aktywacja! Tara dzięki supermocy obniżyła poziom mocy Hektonoida. Następnie korzystając ze swojej przewagi ruszyła do atakowania go. Zadała mu wiele ciosów. Przeciwnik ciągle się cofał i obrywał głównie po twarzy. W końcu w trakcie zadawania kolejnego ciosu, pojawiła się przed Tarą złota tarcza, taka sama, którą Hektonoid zaatakował Wernę. Osłona pojawiła się na ćwierć sekundy przed uderzeniem, więc nie zdążyła się zatrzymać. Uderzyła. Została porażona przez ładunek elektryczny. Gdy tylko doszła do siebie, otrzymała serię brutalnych ciosów Hektonoida. Osłabła padła na ziemię. Maja zadrżała widząc licznik mocy. Werna 9 000G Tara 100G Hektonoid 20 000G Przed Tarą ponownie zjawiła się Werna, jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Hektonoid był za nią i z łatwością odrzucił ją. Podniósł ledwie żywą Tarę. - Teraz mi wierzysz, że jestem twoim ojcem? - spytał - N-Nigdy... - bakugan ventusa wysapawszy, zaczął mienić się złotą energią. Gdy czteroręki obejrzał się, spostrzegł, że Werna także aktywuje Super Tryb. Wielka siła, precyzja, szybkość, technika, moc, fajowość, złoty kolor, głos wzbudzający strach u wrogów, laserowy wzrokoj, to nie X-Meni pojawiły się u bakuganów dziewczyn. Tera i Werna przystąpiły do ataku. Tym razem do Hektonoid był słabszy. Nie był w stanie zablokować ani jednego uderzenia. Okazał się jednak niezwykle wytrzymały. Żaden cios nie był na tyle silny, aby mu zagrozić. Stale cofał się i zmniejszając siłę uderzenia. Każdy cios trafiał go ledwo przez ciągłe odchodzenie w tył. W końcu dziewczyny użyły supermocy Idealnego Super Trybu. Tara i Werna połączyły swoje moce i wspólnie uderzyły Hektonoida. Zniszczyły przy tym całą okolicę. Na szczęście chłopaków, bakugany zdążyły wejść do pełnej formy i osłonić ich. Zmęczone Tara i Werna popatrzyły na zniszczoną okolicę wyłączając Super Tryb. Zadowolone z odniesionego zwycięstwa nad potężnym przeciwnikiem oparły się o siebie, aby za chwilę wrócić do form kulistych. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli śmiech Hektonoida. Czteroręki bakugan ponownie wygrzebał się spod gruzów. - Bardzo ładnie - zaśmiał się kolejny raz - Chylę czoła przed tobą córeczko i twoimi przyjaciółmi, a teraz was opuszczę Powiedziawszy, zmienił się w formę kulistą i wrócił do Ardamira. Ten za piękną walkę bakugan użył zaklęcia i cała armia szkieletów rozpadła się, a sam odszedł w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. - Co to miało być? - zadawała sobie pytanie Tara - I dlaczego ten typek upiera się, że jest twoim ojcem? - dodała Maja - Dziewczyny, a gdzie my będziemy spać? - Zapałka zwrócił uwagę na zniszczoną bazę Generała i w gorszym stanie okolicę - eeeee Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex